


Adventures in Toyland

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Adventures in finding out what your once childhood karate rival is like in bed.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Adventures in Toyland

If someone had asked Johnny what he thought sex with Daniel would be like, he would have said vanilla - gentle, girly candles lit type of guy.

Turns out, Daniel is one of the most generous, non-selfish lovers Johnny has ever had. 

Generous with his time, his attention, and his body. Which Johnny shouldn’t be surprised at. 

The man is such a mother hen - making sure everyone and everything is always taken care of - except for himself somethings.

The slight wild streak had Johnny raising an eyebrow, but when he had really thought about it, it didn't - it’s always the unassuming, mild mannered ones.

No, the most surprising thing is how much of an absolute cock slut Daniel is.

How much he loves having his ass stuffed full. 

Stuffed full of Johnny’s dick, fingers, tongue, his seed - hell, even toys once Johnny had gotten used to the idea.

Johnny had originally taken it as a personal affront, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and his dick just couldn’t keep up with the 24/7 demand of Daniel’s ass. 

Now, the most fascinating thing about sex with Daniel is how, at times, he basically becomes useless once Johnny’s got his cock inside him.

How everything narrows down to what is in him, whatever it may be.

Hyper focused on the pleasure.

Daniel's definitely one of the most vocal people to ever be on his dick that’s for sure.

And God, what it does to Johnny's ego to strip Daniel of his control and reduce him to that.

Whining and whimpering as Johnny pounds into him, never enough.

Johnny shoving his thick length in, unrelenting, Daniel’s walls easily parting for it as Daniel demands, "harder, faster, more."

He's also one of the more adventurous, too. Up to try almost anything.

Which is why currently, Johnny's got Daniel on their bed, flat on his ass, legs spread, toy shoved in his ass, controlling the vibrations coursing through Daniel’s body with the small remote in his hands as he watches from a chair in the corner.

"No touching," Johnny warns as he sees Daniel try to sneak his hand down.

"Johnny, please."

"No hands. That was the rule, Daniel."

Daniel shudders. 

"You’re going to come on that plug in your hungry little hole, then I’m going to fuck you full."

"I need," Daniel starts, his hands flexing but still obediently at his sides. 

"No touching."

"No, Johnny. I need to move. Please can I?"

And Johnny thinks. Watches the strain as Daniel tries to hold himself still for Johnny. 

Decides. 

"Yeah, let me see you work those hips."

Johnny changes the mode of vibration and Daniel screams, body straightening, pulling taunt.

"Take it out, please." Daniel pleads.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. I'm enjoying the view." Johnny smirks. 

"Please, it’s .... oh god," he says, back arching almost painfully as Johnny ups the speed.

"Just take it out and you can fuck me," he pants, as he plants his feet on the mattress, lifting up, almost like he can get away from it, but the plug is too deep and too snug inside him. 

"Oh, I’m fucking you anyway. Remember? That was the deal. And you can beg and cry and plead all you want. My cock is going in there once you’ve come."

Daniel's back to lying flat on the bed, collapsing like the strings have been cut, although he hasn't come, legs spread even wider for Johnny’s benefit now, body quivering as he squirms around the plug. He hasn't said the magic word yet, so Johnny thinks.

Put him on his hands and knees? Nah.

Keep him on his back and throw his legs over his shoulders? Nah.

On his knees holding the headboard so Johnny can watch as he slides in and out? Has merit. He'll come back to that one after he's run through a few more ideas. 

In his lap, bouncing on it? Yeah his dick likes that idea, so that's the winner.

Daniel's got his eyes squeezed shut, fingers bunching and unbunching the fabric of the sheets between them, gone white with how tight his grip is when the toy in his ass shifts right.

He cracks then open, big, brown eyes tracking Johnny's every move as the chair Johnny was in creeks as he stands up. 

Daniel licks his lips, biting down when Johnny changes the mode again. 

"Hands and knees." Johnny commands and Daniel scrambles to obey.

Johnny sheds his jeans as he walks over, Daniel moaning at the sound his belt makes as it hits the floor. 

He gets on the bed behind Daniel, who shifts with the movement of the bed under Johnny's weight.

"I want you to come on my cock instead."

Johnny turns the toy off, opting to play with the plug instead, making a show for his own eyes. He leaves it there at it's widest point, half in Daniel's body and half out. He rubs around the stretched rim as Daniel bites off a curse. 

Johnny's dick is screaming at him so he finally removes the toy, not giving Daniel time to mourn it's loss before his dick is replacing it as he pushes inside. 

He takes a moment to savour the feeling of wet and warmth that envelopes his cock, like a glove that fits just right.

"Alright, go to work," Johnny says as he slaps Daniel's hip on the side.

He lets Daniel set a rhythm before leaning over to put a strong arm under his chest, hosting him up and back as Johnny sits back, kneeling up straight on the bed, effectively making a seat on his lap for Daniel. 

Johnny slides in that much deeper.

His front is pressed as close as can be to Daniel's back.

Johnny rests his arm on Daniel's chest, his hand loosely on the bottom of his throat, just keeping him in place as he snaps his hips up just to hear the noise it punches out of Daniel.

"Fuck, how are you still so tight? You’ve had that in your ass for an hour." Johnny backing off every time Daniel got too close to the edge. 

Daniel takes a ragged breath. 

"Made to take dick you were."

That’s another thing - the dirty talk.

Daniel’s just panting now, head hung done so it's practically resting on the hand Johnny still has loosely grasped around his throat, body jolting with every thrust as he works his hips back in a truly spectacular dirty grind.

"Touch yourself for me."

The wet noises of Daniel's hand as he works his cock fill the room, in concert with the wet noises Johnny's cock makes as he takes his ass. 

"So good for me." 

Daniel clenches down, feeling every swollen inch of Johnny's hot, hard length inside him.

And the praise Johnny thinks.

"Always so good for me."

Daniel brings his other hand up to Johnny's arm, the one on his chest, hand still still loosely on his throat, and grasps Johnny’s wrist. 

God Johnny wishes he had Daniel blow him.

But, if he pulls out now, Daniel will probably murder him with his bare hands so, might not be worth it. Although.... Johnny thinks.

Maybe if he can get it up again later he’ll put Daniel on his knees.

Johnny loves how he drools for it.

But, sadly, with the way Johnny can feel the pleasure building in his stomach, balls drawing up so tight it’s almost painful, he doubts it. This is going to be one of those orgasms that take everything out of you. 

And that's more than fine too, Johnny's dick informs him. 

Maybe he’ll just wake Daniel up tomorrow but shoving his cock in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: You say Cock Slut with such Affection and Adoration
> 
> Here - have another irredeemable piece of pure filth with no plot, point, or socially redeeming qualities.
> 
> It's how we roll when procrastinating writing something else.
> 
> Besides, posting two Terry fics in quick succession had Johnny feeling left out.
> 
> Throws up her hands and walks away, grumbling "such a baby" under her breath.  
>    
> I know Johnny ignores Daniel when he says take out the toy, but the magic word line is a reference to them having a safe word if Daniel truly wanted him to stop :)


End file.
